Complete
by MidnightGoddess
Summary: Vegeta is up late tonight and starts to think about things. Vegeta's POV. I think its a pretty good story, please R/R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
A/n: This is on Vegeta and Chichi. Vegeta's POV. Please read and review.  
  
Complete:  
  
He lay there next to his beloved. Her head resting upon his chest, as she was among her land of dreams. A smile rested on her face; obviously she was having a good dream. She was at peace and happy with every thing in her life for once. Her hair spread out behind her on the bed, and her right arm lay over his chest.   
  
He wasn't asleep, no he couldn't sleep. Too much had happened, and he was still unsure how it came to be, He looked down at her and couldn't help but smirk. She had spirit, and never step down from him, when in an argument. He watched as she snuggled closer to him, seeking heat from the cold winter night. As she let out a small whimper he raised his energy causing her to sigh form the warmth that now enveloped her.   
  
It amazed him how she was so strong yet so fragile when it came to certain things. Things like this, she didn't like to be cold and showed it by pushing as close to him as she could. He didn't mind though, in fact, it's exactly what he wanted. A woman who was strong, yet still needed him. A woman who would not nag him to get him to help her all the time, but still asked for help when she knew she needed it.  
  
He could still remember when they met. She had hated him, as he did her. They would fight whenever the opportunity came. She yelled at him and scream in his face, which wouldn't have bothered him if she didn't have a good set of lungs on her. Yet part of him wanted them to fight, a verbal fight was just as good as a physical one. He remembered when she hit him, he could still remember how much it hurt, but he didn't show it the first time, no he was knocked unconscious, that's why. But when he came to he felt it, and made sure that he made it clear never to hit him, of course it didn't stop her, no one told her what she couldn't do.   
  
And then the thought of her son popped in to his head, and a frown graced his handsome face. The son of his archenemy, Gohan didn't like him very much, but who could blame him. He had tried to kill the kid several times, but he was trying his best to get along with the brat, for Chichi sake. The two usually didn't talk unless they were training, but the two tried to stay away from each other so they wouldn't fight.   
  
He couldn't believe it; He was lying here, in a bed, with his most hateful enemy's mate, well she was his mate now. He didn't fill guilty or ashamed, in fact he was happy about it. Not about taking Chichi away from Goku, because he didn't, but because he was with the most beautiful woman he ever met and she was his now. He didn't understand how Kakkarot could leave such a beautiful creature here on earth alone with their off spring, with no protections. She may be a bitch at times but only if she's given a reason. He thought and couldn't thing of any reason as to why Kakkarot would not want to come back to her.  
  
He stood there that day when they found out he was alive. He watch as the dragon told every one that he would come back when he was ready, yet he was already gone for almost a year, leaving her and Gohan along, yet still he would not come back. She had nearly lost it the day when every one left, and Gohan went off to play with Dende. She had sat under a tree on C.C., waiting for Gohan when he was done playing, and broke down crying, so hard she could barely breath. He had came up to her and started to nag her thinking it would stop the pathetic crying, they had argued many times before having her stand up for herself and her love between Goku and her. Yet all it did was make her cry harder, then she broke. She started to tell him how she thought Goku didn't love her, how he couldn't because he was never around to fall in love with her. How he must only think of her as a good friend. A good friend with benefits.   
  
He had stood there shocked. Not sure of what to say. He didn't want to say the wrong thing, because to him when a saiyan took a mate, it was forever and completely. The saiyan male gave their mate what they need, love and all, even if it wasn't in front of others to see. Yet here was the mate of Kakkarot, alone and hurt, drowning in her own tears of self-depression of not being wanted, caused bye a man people called a hero. Her son never there, but off with the green bean, namick, leaving her in a dark empty home, much like her heart.   
  
He looked her over as she forced her self to stop crying, only having it calm down to a few sobs. She was actually graced with elegant fetchers. If she let her hair down and put on some other close to show her self off, she would probably be beautiful. He bet that she was pretty built since he was told she use to fight, maybe she still did.   
  
Some how the two ended up talking and he was able to get her to think about her self for a change, of course it was in a bit of a harsh way, but he didn't know how to speak to a woman, so he did his best.   
  
The two continued to talk whenever they saw one another, Chichi usually started the conversation. The two getting to knew each other even if the other didn't know. And then it happened, the two ended up sleeping together, at first she felt ashamed, unlike him, but he was able to calm her down. She admitted her love that formed for him and asked if he felt the same. She was afraid at first when he didn't say any thing, but she soon got her answer with the most passionate kiss she was ever given.   
  
And now after only a few days from then, he was lying here with her. He had marked her tonight, and now felt complete, knowing she did too. He looked down at her and watched how the moonlight danced over her soft skin, beautiful, just like a princess should be. And she was a princess,..... his princess. The one he should have been promised. He tuned over on to his side, holding her to him, having her sigh before smiling. He ran one hand threw her hair and softly kissed her lips. This was manly the time he was the most gentle with her, and he always thought of it as his time. He didn't have to be strong around her at night; he could show the softness that he let no one see. It bothered him a bit, but not that much.   
  
He was giving her what she needed, as well as what he did. The caring and wanting, the needing and helping, and as well as the completeness and the eternal embrace of true love.   
  
He didn't know what was going to happen when Kakkarot came back, but he could handle that. He had been training and with the thought of a mate to protect, it was all he needed to push him and reach his goal, and he did. A super saiyan. Yes, and still training to control it, he would be ready if Kakkarot wanted to fight for what he thought was his, but was now Vegeta's.   
  
Vegeta was not about to let his mate be pulled back to a saiyan who could not give her what he could. The Prince would protect her, just as he had promised her, he didn't have to tell her his promised to do this, he showed it. The prince had his princess and knew he always would, no matter what happened when Kakkarot returned.   
  
The night grew still and the wind blew soft as the two lay in each other's arms. A princess already asleep and her prince watching over her, and with little knowledge to either of them, a small boy walked back to his room a little happier for his mother as he lie down and fell among his now restful dreams.  
  
Good night........   
  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked. Please Review, I may right a sequel. 


End file.
